


Grace's master

by ria213



Series: Memoirs of Caspian [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria213/pseuds/ria213
Series: Memoirs of Caspian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538851





	Grace's master

Grace didn't really know what happened, she had no idea where she was other then the fact that wherever it was it was bright as fuck. No joke, she could barely open her eyes without squinting against the light. The walls and floors not helping in the slightest as they themselves were pure white in color as well. It hurt her eyes just looking at it. Groaning Grace let her head drop back, scrunching her eyes tight together to keep the lights out. God her head was killing her, sighing she put more weight on her arms which seemed to be tied to the ceiling above her.

She couldn't tell you what was holding her in place, it wasn't rope she knew that much. She didn't think it was chains either though, they were to thin for that... a wire maybe? God she should of known better then to get into that johns car. The man was beautiful, she'll give him that. Not very many good looking men like him hire prostitutes that often, they usually have no need to. Fuck that should of been the first sign, the fact that he gave her danger vibes should of been another. But fuck it all! it'd been a long night and she just wanted to treat herself a little bit with someone that was actually attractive to her. Should of known. It's always the pretty ones you have to watch out for.

Looking down at her body Grace felt a since of relief to see that he hadn't taken off her dress at least. Sure it didn't cover much but fuck it was something, though it seemed the asshole took her shoes. The floor was cold as shit and contrasted sharply against her olive complexion. Her legs were just long enough that she at least wasn't stepping on her tip toes to remain standing. Still it was uncomfortable for her to remain in such a position for long. Groaning Grace tried to look around the room again, ignoring the pounding in her head as she took in everything around her. From what she could see the room was completely empty, there was nothing she could use anywhere. 

Carefully, Grace tried to turn her body around, the wire around her wrist tightening just a bit as she spun to look behind her. Her heart stopped as fear and anxiety seared through her to the bone. In front of her stood a table and on that table laid a catch of weapons and instruments of things she never wanted to see in her life. The table was sliver and shiny, just like the instruments it held. Whimpering in the back of her throat Grace cried out in fear. God she never wanted this! she just wanted to feed her daughter! she just wanted to survive and provide for her family!

She knew of this risk that came with her profession but by god she never thought it would be happening to her! Blinking through her tears, Grace tried to calm down her breathing. The weight on her arms was making it harder to breath and she didn't need herself panicking to make it worse. Cooing softly, Grace tried to calm herself and blink back her tears. Crying wasn't going to save her and she had a feeling that the bastard might even enjoy it. 

Taking a couple of shuddering breaths she closed her eyes against the harsh lights surrounding her. Well if she couldn't see anything worth while then maybe she could hear something? Focusing her attention on her surroundings, Grace tried her hardest to hear anything of importance around her. But to her disappointment and rising panic, could hear nothing but the buzzing of electricity from the lights. Oh god! she just wanted out of here, She'll never sell herself again if she made it out of this alive. Smashing her lips together she fought against the sob trying to rise out of her throat. She just wanted to see her little sunshine one more time...

The sound of a door opening brought her attention back to the room. Quickly turning back to the front Graces breath caught, God... the man was just as beautiful as the last time she saw him. His hair the purest white she'd ever seen, his skin so fair and flawless it was unreal. His face so ethereal it almost hurt to look at, but it was his eyes that held her captive. They were beautiful, and so many different colors it was hard to say what they were. But where before they looked hooded and lustful, now they only shined with manic glee and anticipation. God they practically reeked with insanity and a needful hunger she never wanted to see again in her life.

Body tense with anxiety and fear, Grace could do nothing but watch him watch her. He just stood there for a moment, hands cupped behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his feet. His clothes were just as white as the room, a white long sleeved shirt and white skinny jeans. God the man couldn't be more then twenty, twenty-five at the oldest. But still he just stood there smiling at her, his mouth showing just a bit to much teeth to be anything other then malicious intent. God this man was going to kill her, and he was going to enjoy every minute doing it. 

Finally after what felt like an eternity he gracefully made his way to her. His arms swinging with honest to god joy as his smile changed into something comforting. His eyes all but demanding respect and compliance as he opened his mouth.

_"Follow me unfailingly," _

His voice firm and coaxing, yet with a whimsical quality sang,

_"f_ _ollow my undying dreams," _

Hands swiftly coming up to cup her cheeks, their possessive intent hard to miss. 

_"Oh darling, cast away your fears,_

_you're only allowed to follow me..." _

He sang, those hands of his coming down to her throat to claim her as his own. Never once did the thought of disobeying this man cross her mind. Grace could do nothing against the darkness swallowing her whole. His eyes captivating her against her very will, while a sob broke it's way past her lips as she stared insanity straight in the face. 

_"Ignore all others and their pleas,_

_you are mine to do with as I deem," _

He sung, voice turning sly as he stepped around her to the table behind her. The whimper she let loose as she lost sight of him unavoidable. Though she could still hear him humming to a tune unknown as he looked down at the tools he'd gathered. Suddenly she heard fast footsteps and screamed in fear as his hand came up to her hair. Gripping it tightly as he forced her to turn around and look him in the face. His eyes were just as harsh as his voice as sang.

_"Fear me!_

_hate me! _

_I'll drown you in your dreams!"_

Suddenly a knife was at her collarbone, caressing her with sharp edges just begging to dig in deeper. His voice now just a whisper as he looked into her eyes and said,

_"For you'll follow only me..."_

The knife left her body and swung carelessly between them, eyes playful and suddenly sadistic. 

_"Swish, swish, _

_on your knees,_

_it's time for you to beg and plead!"_

Without warning her dress was suddenly cut from her body, leaving her shivering form the cold. Not like she had long to worry about that though, since with a quick swipe of his wrist the blade swiftly dug into her skin. Easily breaking it as he cut her from chest to abdomen. Her screams echoed throughout the room as her blood splattered his clothes and floor, but by god did it hurt. Graces body felt like it was on fire as she withered on the wires. Crying out as her torn skin stung all the more for the action. Tears were coming down nonstop now as she looked up into his grinning face.

_"To cut you once, _

_to cut you twice_ ,

_oh how you'll look so pretty with a slice!"_

Grace could do nothing but watch as he laughed, his head threw back as the knife hung down by his side. God even his laugh sounded manical, there was nothing sane about this man. Taking a shuddering breath, Grace tried not to breath to deeply as her wounds burned. Briskly, the man before her stopped laughing and looked deep into her eyes. His own serious and intense as he caressed her face with a blood soaked hand. 

_"A whispering plea,_

_follow only me,"_

He said his other hand coming up to one of her cuts, before suddenly digging his finger into one of them. Her screams hurt even _her_ ears but even then she heard his twisted verse.

_"Even as you bleed, bleed, bleed..."_

Quickly, before she could even comprehend it, his fingers pulled out of her body as he suddenly brought the knife down on her ribs. 

_" I'll cut you once! _

_I'll cut you twice!" _

_Oh my darling! how you look so nice!" _

He sang, his tone happy and ecstatic as he gouged the knife deeper into her ribs, Grace couldn't even tell you if she had screamed this time or if she'd been to busy whimpering. She just wanted this all to end, she wanted to be free from this cruel man and though she'll never see her child again. Well at least she'll never have to face this pain. Suddenly she felt his hand once more in her hair, pulling her up and forcing her to look into his eyes. The hunger was back, but so was that god awful intensity,

_"I need to see you bleed..."_

He whispered, his clothes far more bloodier then before as he scooped up the blood falling from her wounds. Blood he then proceeded to cover her lips In, making her taste the coppery taint in her mouth.

_"I need to hear you scream..." _

To fast for her to see, he stabbed her in the stomach. Cries burst forth from her lips as she cried into his palm, begging him to just end it all, to just kill her already.

_"For you are mine to do with as I please,"_

He said nothing for a while, just waited until she opened her eyes once more to smile at her. His eyes soft as he ran his hand through her hair, soft and gentle with a tenderness she never thought he'd be capable of.

_"So wont you please sit back and die for me?" _

She didn't even hesitate in her answer back, so read to be done with this.

"please..." she begged, voice ragged and barely even there as she pleaded with him with her eyes. Like a switch, his tenderness disappeared as he brought the knife to just over her heart. Looking her straight in the eyes, he smirks, eyes cold and sinful and just voids of insanity she never wanted to see again. With agonizingly slow movements he dug the knife into her chest, making her feel every second of it as she screamed and begged. Until finally it was over, darkness took over and the last thing she heard was him humming softly to a tune she'll never know. And honestly, she was perfectly fine with that. 

* * *

Caspian did nothing as he watch the light leave her eyes, to busy brushing his fingers through her hair. Oh how she screamed so prettily for him, he will enjoy this memory for days to come. Humming along whimsically he carelessly drew back the knife from her chest. Flinging her blood along the walls as he gently took her by her chin,

_"For you are my beautiful masterpiece." _He hummed before turning around and walking out the room.

It was almost time for work after all. 


End file.
